


May the bridges I burn light the way

by TheCoasts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Past Abuse (referenced), SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoasts/pseuds/TheCoasts
Summary: Kara finds herself having some hard time after a rough night.





	

You didn’t really know where you were going. You didn’t really know what you were feeling, either. Emptiness? Sorrow? Disappointment? These past few months had been all about you feeling confident and maybe, just maybe, getting too arrogant for this.

You were arrogant tonight. And now two people were dead, and you felt responsible because you knew that, if you hadn’t insisted on being on your own for this mission, then maybe they would have lived. You remembered Alex trying to reason with you via a private line on the intercom as you were entering the building. “It’s a trap,” she had said. “Kara, we should have scanned the building before calling you in, it’s full of-“. But you had dismissed what she was saying and had thrown a quick “I got this, Alex.” before turning off the earpiece. _To hell with protocole._

That had been your mistake. If you had listened to Alex’s entire sentence, you would have known that the building was a formerly CADMUS owned place and that the basement still had kryptonite residuals everywhere. The gas leak had then created an explosion and had freed the few residuals that were still enough to weaken you. You hadn’t been able to maintain your flying stance after that, and the two people you were carrying got trapped in the building when it finally collapsed, killing them before your eyes, unable to stop this. _If only I had known._ When the firefighters had successfully gotten to your location, they had found no one. You knew it had been your fault so you did the only thing that seemed right to you: flee.

 

* * *

 

You were flying. The kryptonite still had an effect on you and you knew it wouldn’t be long until you had to stop, so you decided to go at the only place where you could find peace: _Home._

The balcony was a few meters away and that’s when you saw her, sitting in a chair as she was looking at the sky. You landed right behind her and she turned around, a smile on her face that quickly turned into a frown when she took in your state, concern all over her features. She approached you and you collapsed into her waiting arms and she began soothing you, fingers tracing circles on your back as you tried to control your emotions. 

Minutes passed, time flew by, until you were ready to move from your position in Lena’s lap. She pulled away and put her hands on your shoulders, almost holding you at arms length. 

“Kara, what happened tonight?” Her voice was soft and she knew not to push you.

You took a deep breath, trying to compose yourself.

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t save them Lena. They were here, in front of me,” Images of the building collapsing on the two unfortunate civilians played before your eyes. “And I couldn’t do anything.”

She looked up and you locked gazes. You saw in her eyes different emotions, but nothing negative. That’s one of the reasons why you loved her; Lena had never judged you. She always tried to hear your side of the story before saying anything and never pushed you away when something was wrong.

“Kara.”

You had zoned out and the CEO had worry plastered on her face.

“Kara, babe. It was an accident.”

You wanted to scream, you wanted to tell her that it was your fault, that you were the reason why those people had died tonight. But you knew better than yell in Lena’s presence. Last time you two had gotten into an argument, you had raised your voice to make your point across and even through the frustration and tiredness clouding your mind, you still hadn’t missed the way she had flinched and how scared she had looked for less than a second. The thought that Lena, your own girlfriend, might be afraid of you had been enough to make you stop and you had pinched your nose before looking at her and apologizing. Turns out the CEO hadn’t always had easy relationships before and an abusive boyfriend had been around once, until Lena had felt safe enough to talk about it to Lex, asking for help. You had listened to her story and had comforted her once she was done, apologizing and promising that you’d never hurt her intentionally.

That’s why you were now trying to form sentences in your head, trying to convert all that you were feeling into something else than a scream.

“Alex tried to warn me. She was telling me about the kryptonite and I didn’t listen to her, Lena. I just… I decided to go in alone. I couldn’t let them die but they did anyway. Maybe I’m not enough.”

“Kara. Look at me.”

You looked up, eyes red and puffy from crying.

“You have always been more than enough. No one could ever carry this burden with the same strength and dedication as you.”

“But-“

Lena put a finger on your lips, stopping you from talking.

“What I meant to say, Kara, is that you tried. You tried to do everything in your power to save them. I know that, everyone knows that. And trust me, in a world like this, trying is what matters; even if it doesn’t have a good ending.”

You nodded and Lena wiped away the tears on your face, smiling at you.

“I love you, Kara. Never forget that.” You chuckled softly and snuggled closer to her, whispering it back. You both stayed in each other’s arms for a moment until you felt her move. Then she said the word that could always brighten up your mood whatever happened.

“Pizza?”

Your stomach growled as you were about to answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first work ever posted on ao3 and also my contribution to the (hopefully) growing supercorp fandom!


End file.
